Shut Up, and Sleep With Me
by xXKuroshitsujifangirl96Xx
Summary: I'm good at writing stories, not summaries Lovino hasn't been getting any in awhile, and is pretty pissed off about it too. What will he have to do to get Antonio to have sex with him again? Lemons, humour, slightly confused Antonio, sexiness.


**xD This is what I get for listening to too much 'Shut up and Sleep with me' by Sin with Sebastian. Now if you want you can listen to the song while reading, since it's the only reason I'm making this. I warn you, the song is a bit weird xD**

* * *

Let's just say, I've been pretty fucking pissed lately. Now right now I should be happy actually because things have been getting better. My dumbass brother hasn't been bothering me ever since moving in with that potato bastard and getting married. It's not like I wanted him to marry that German bastard, but at least it makes my brother happy and gets him out of my hair.

But no, _something_ just _has_ to disturb my peace. And the most unlikely person is fucking it up.

Antonio's fucking it up. Actually no, he's not fucking it up, because that would require some actual FUCKING to be going on. And there certainly isn't any of that going on, oh no of course not. For the past month and half he hasn't even so much as _touched_ me intimately.

Now in the first week or so of this going on, I thought I'd be fine without sex. But I guess even I surprise myself sometimes. By the second week I was angry and horny. A fucking horrible combination when it comes to me. But I could say that's all Antonio's fault, because I was used to getting some every night since I was eighteen.

That's right, the night of my eighteen birthday I got home from hanging out with my brother. Feliciano had thrown me a stupid party so of course I didn't want to hurt his feelings (for once) and went along with it. I got home around midnight and was about to crash when Spain came knocking on my door.

Turns out that night he confessed his love for me, saying it started when I was still incredibly young so he was holding out until I was of age. It really came as a surprise for me, since I never noticed really. But of course I loved him too so I hugged him, accepted the rose he'd brought me, and kissed him. Of course one thing led to another and I ended up letting him take my precious virginity.

Ever since then, every night it was one passionate sex session after another. And that's why I'm pissed. I've been missing that wonderful intimacy he usually offered me.

Now it was reduced to nothing but simples kisses throughout the day and innocent cuddling. Now don't get me wrong, I love that stuff even more than the next guy, but I still wanted sex.

* * *

I woke up, glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was already almost noon. Of course Antonio wasn't in bed still, he's always been an early riser. Of course not me though, I never was a morning person. I got up and walked over to the window, moving aside the white transparent curtains. I could see Antonio out in the tomato fields, picking a few of the red fruits.

I yawned and put my hand under the black wife-beater I was wearing, scratching at my abdomen. I guess I had gotten a mosquito bite yesterday. I walked over to my dresser, opening the top drawer and getting out a new pair of boxers. I dropped the ones I was currently wearing, picking them up and throwing them in the hamper across the room.

I put on the new ones and went to my closet to continued getting dressed.

At first, when I turned 20 I went to move in with Antonio. His place looks nice on the outside, but inside it's…eww. Hardwood floors, boring furniture, white walls with few decorations. Not to mention how small his bedroom was and how it had clothes and whatnot scattered across the floor. He obviously didn't know how to clean a bathroom….

Let's just say, I had my reasons for having him move in with me instead. He was also surprised to see that I kept the place clean because apparently I was incredibly sloppy and lazy when I was younger. I still refuse to believe it….

* * *

I walked out to the fields, wearing the same black wife-beater and a pair of jeans. Antonio spotted me, waving at me like he hadn't seen me in a fucking year. Seriously, I thought his hand was about to fall the fuck off.

"Lovi~!" He exclaimed at me, semi-jumping on me and wrapping his arms around me for a tight hug.

I chuckled a little, giving him a little peck on the cheek. Antonio smiled at me, picking up the small basket of tomatoes off the ground.

"I got a few good ones, we can take them into the kitchen now. You can use them tonight for dinner if you want." He said, still smiling while handing them to me.

"Yea alright, you don't mind me making spaghetti do you?" I asked, staring down into the ripe fruit.

Antonio pulled his gardening gloves off, stuffing them in his pocket before stretching. "Of course not, it's your favourite right? As long as you give me something else in return for me letting you make it…"

This was It, he was going to ask for something sexual right? He just had to be right?

I was getting excited, finally after almost two months of not getting any. I smiled a little, leaning into him. "Of course…anything."

He smiled even wider, putting his hands on my shoulders. "That's great! So you'll give me a back massage after we go to bed? I strained my back a little today out here."

My pleasant smile dissipated, and my eye twitched a little. "That's what you want? A massage?"

Antonio made a confused face. "Is that a problem Lovi? If it is then I guess you don't have to…"

My eyes widened a bit and I hugged him immediately. "No it's not that…I'll do it you idiot. Just try not to push yourself anymore."

He smiled again, hugging me back. "Well alright, thank you Mi Amor."

* * *

Usually we have dinner pretty late, since we both stay up pretty late. Which gives me time to go do whatever while Antonio takes a siesta on the couch.

Usually I go down to the bar and drink. I'm not a heavy drinker or anything, but I still like to drink. Also, I like to go to the bar to talk to one of my good friends. She gives really good relationship advice, and she's the person I usually go to when me and Antonio are fighting.

Her name's Vanessa, she's a 32 year old punk rock chick. She's the bartender at the Aqua Blue, and she's into woman. Even though she doesn't date men, she's really good at giving me advice about what I should do about Antonio.

I'll never forget the night Antonio and I actually got into a fist fight and I came down to talk to Vanessa. I was practically crying and still had blood coming from my nose.

But anyway, that's another story.

I walked into the small bar, looking around. It was quite empty that evening. I sat down on a stool, leaning onto the counter.

I could hear Vanessa's heels clacking over. She poked my arm. "Sup? You look a little down squirt."

I raised my eyes to look at her. "Antonio." I said simply, groaning.

She scrunched up her face, crossing her arms. "More problems with your man huh? What'd he do this time, do I need to go rough him up for ya?" She asked, pretend-punching the air.

I shook my head a little, sighing before sitting up. "No, that won't be necessary. It's just…"

She leaned in, as if she were really curious. "It's just what?"

I looked around, making sure no one would hear, even over that god awful music playing. I put my hand next to my mouth. "Antonio hasn't had sex with me in almost two months."

A look of disbelief came over Vanessa's face. "What? You have got to be kidding me! You and him got the best sex life I've ever heard of!" She exclaimed, sitting down a glass of champagne for me.

I ran my finger around the ring of the glass. "Yea, well it's been pretty dead lately. Pretty much what I'm asking you is how do I fix it without having to bring it up in conversation?"

She sighed. "That's just like you, not wanting to talk it out with him. Fine, the only way to fix it without talking is to talk with your body."

I threw her a questioning glance. "What the fuck does that mean?"

She laughed like I was stupid. "Honey, you're a grown man. Do you honestly not know? I'm saying to try and show him you want it. He'll get the hint after awhile."

Although I was sceptical, I smiled and thanked her.

* * *

After a few drinks I returned home around 10pm to find Antonio in the kitchen boiling water.

I threw my keys on the table, kissing him on the cheek and leaning against him. "What are you doing?" I asked simply.

"I thought I'd go ahead and start dinner for you." He smiled at me, returning the small kiss.

I thought for a second before nuzzling my head on his shoulder. "How about we skip dinner tonight? You seem tired…and I promised you that massage." I let my voice get a little deeper, running my index finger up his arm to his shoulder suggestively.

It killed me to act this way, but hell, if I wanted to get some I'd have to do something.

Antonio looked at me oddly, probably because I've never suggested skipping dinner before. "If you're okay with that Lovi, then I guess we could go ahead and go to our room."

And so he turned the stove off, and didn't even bother putting the pan in the sink.

* * *

The walk upstairs to our bedroom seemed almost non-existent because I was too busy thinking the whole time to even notice I was transitioning from one room to another.

When we got to the door I stopped, still in thought. The sound of Antonio opening the door is what snapped me out my deep thought. I felt him grab my hand gently. He smiled at me gently, leading me into our room.

Now, I'm not bragging or anything, but our room was pretty fucking beautiful thanks to me. I had the whole thing redecorated for when Antonio moved in. Previously my room was…a man's room pretty much. But I was going to be having my lover living with me. And not only that, he was a Spaniard. And I'm Italian, two nationalities that are known for their excellent romance.

And so, I went all out. I got a fireplace built, the walls painted a nice dark red, the curtains transparent but with an over layer that was red with gold trim, the carpet a nice ashy colour, our comforter a dark purple with black pillows. There's a lot of other details, but I'm sure you have no interest in hearing shit like that, am I right?

Antonio closed the door behind us. I expected him to say something, but instead he immediately unbuttoned his shirt and began sliding it off. I was standing behind him, so I got a nice glimpse of his perfectly tanned skin.

Holy tap dancing Jesus it had been awhile since I'd seen that much of his beautiful skin exposed at once. But of course before I could drool over it any longer, Antonio started speaking.

"So, where do you want me, on the bed?" he asked in that perfect Spanish trill of an accent.

My heart skipped a beat. Of course I fucking wanted him on the bed, but not for the stupid massage, for something way better. But of course I'd never say something like that, I'm stubborn I'll admit that.

I merely nodded, hoping that my face wasn't turning red. Of course if it was I would just blame it on the glow of the fireplace. Which made his skin look so beautifully golden might I add.

I looked over to the bed, where Antonio was laying, waiting for me to get started.

I gulped hard, walking over to get on the bed behind him. I sat on my knees beside him and placed my hands on his back, feeling his body heat. I began moving my fingers into his back to relieve tension.

He hummed contently, seeming to be enjoying the feeling. "Hey Lovino…" He began speaking.

Oh sweet Jesus he said my name, not some dumb prefix of it, but my whole first name. That always sent chills up my spine, there's just something in the way he says it that gets me going.

"Wouldn't it be easier to massage if you could just lean down? I'm sure massaging my back from the side of me is rather difficult." Antonio mentioned nonchalantly, waving his hand a bit.

"Uh…you want me to sit on your lower back or something?" I asked awkwardly, taking my hands off of him.

He turned his head back to me, smiling. "I'm sure that would work, go ahead."

I was feeling a bit awkward about it. What if I was too heavy? I'm not some scrawny teenager anymore, yea I'm thin but I'm a grown man. Antonio and I are the same height already for fucks sake. But I didn't bother protesting, I put my legs at each side of his body, sitting down gently on his lower back.

Now he didn't seem to be bothered by my added weight on his back, so I went ahead and leaned forward to begin massaging him again.

* * *

After several minutes, Antonio made several noises of approval and pleasure from the feeling. And it was pissing me off. Here this bastard was moaning, and I was the one sex deprived. That shit just is not fair!

I guess I'd have to just try what Vanessa told me to do, right? Use my body to tell him what I wanted.

Instead of moving my hands in a massaging manner, I let them ghost lightly down his back, which seemed to make him shiver a little. I heard him chuckle, but he didn't say anything.

I continued the movement until it reached up to his shoulders. I could feel chill-bumps all over his skin from the light touches. But even despite all those reactions, he never said one word.

I frowned. And fear struck me. What if he doesn't find me sexually attractive anymore? Or maybe I've been doing something wrong in bed that he didn't like? No that couldn't be it, Antonio liked to talk, he would've talked to me about it by now.

I sighed, deciding just the small touched I was giving wasn't going to do jack shit for me. I was feeling a bit determined, so I put my hands at his hips, holding onto them gently while leaning down to trail kisses up his spine.

I felt a shiver go down his spine, along with hearing what sounded like a small muffled moan come from him. I smirked. Hell yea, that's how I fucking roll bitches.

But enough self pride, I wasn't there yet. I needed him interested in sex.

I slid my body to where it was sitting further up his back so I could lean down and access Antonio's neck. I placed a few more gentle kisses on it, feeling up his ass and lower back with my hands.

By now I was actually getting pissed, why hadn't just flipped me over and taken me yet? I was practically throwing myself at him! And I could tell he was enjoying it too!

I growled, sliding off of him entirely to sit down on the bed. I crossed my arms, looking pretty damn pissed off I'm sure.

Antonio sat up, looking at me strangely while he tried to hide his obvious boner with a pillow. "Lovi, I think you're tired, maybe we should get some sleep. Sleep is good for the brain you know, it helps you make better decisions and what not…" He laughed nervously.

He went on and on wit his stupid rambling, I wasn't sure what the fuck was going on, but I was mad. No, infuriated. He we both are, horny, haven't had sex in a month, and he's fucking rambling about sleep facts?

I growled again with frustration as I grabbed him by the shoulders, smashing his lips onto mine very sloppily. His eyes were wide open with shock as he stared at me confusingly. I took my lips from his, my breathing pattern a complete mess from both anger and the kiss.

"Fucking shut up and sleep with me!" I damn near screamed. I'm sure my face was getting red.

The look on Antonio's face was of disbelief and shock. "You want me to what…?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't sound so fucking confused Mr. Sombrero!"

"Sombrero? That's Mexico…."

"Oh what the fuck _ever_! Does it even matter? I just want you to fuck me! It's almost been a whole entire _two months_! You have no idea how much I've been craving for you to touch me, it's torture!" I yelled, feeling my face heat up with embarrassment.

After my small rant, the room got quiet (with the exception of the crackling noise from the fireplace).

I heard Antonio start laughing a little, covering his mouth to stifle it.

I raised an eyebrow, making a confused face at my idiot of a lover. "What the hell's so funny?"

"And here I was, worried you weren't enjoying sex with me. God was I an idiot." He said after laughing a bit more, smiling.

"You thought I wasn't enjoying sleeping with you? Why the fuck not?" I asked rather loudly, wondering what the hell could have game him that stupid idea.

"Well whenever we would have sex, you just had this odd look on your face, like maybe you weren't enjoying it. And you never really…made noises like the night we had sex for the first time." Antonio looked down a little, his face looking unsure.

I face-palmed, moving to sit next to him. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek gently. "I was enjoying, I was enjoying it so much in fact I don't even think there's a word for how much I enjoyed it. The reason I never really showed it is because…it's kinda embarrassing for me." I blushed lightly, burying my head into the crook of his neck.

I felt his hand start to stroke my hair softly before I felt him kiss it. "I should've know Lovi, with you being so stubbornly cute all the time."

I lifted my head a pouted a little, shoving him gently. He only laughed in return, pulling my face into his for a kiss.

It had been awhile since I had a _real_ kiss from him. I licked his lips, instantly feeling a smirk come on his face before he opened his mouth a little. I made a small noise of approval, shoving my tongue in his mouth and rubbing against his.

Next thing I knew, I felt Antonio shove me down on the bed. I looked up at him, looking surprised at first. But then I realized just what was going down, so I smirked mischievously, pulling my shirt off quickly.

Antonio smiled in a sultry way, leaning down to lick at my abdomen.

I chuckled, rather enjoying the pleasant chill it gave me. I leaned up, putting my lips next to his ear.

"Antonio, I'm not interested in foreplay at the moment, I'm fucking horny and I've been waiting for this moment. Now I want you to fuck me, and make it good." I purred into his ear, nipping it with my teeth before blowing on it.

I rubbed my knee against his crotch, feeling the hardness in his pants. I took hold of his hand, moving it my own obvious hardness. "You feel that? Why don't you take care of _that_, and your own?"

* * *

I'm sure it was freaking the hell out of him that I was acting this way, because I was never this bold in sexual situations. But freaked out or not, he was still Antonio, and Antonio is a sex deviant. Nothing could throw him off his game.

Apparently, whenever me and Antonio were in the same room, things instantly heated up. At least, that's what the other countries would tell us after meetings. They said the atmosphere was amazing between the two of us. But I digress.

* * *

"of course Lovino, I'd be happy to~" Antonio trilled sexily into my ear as he reached to unbutton his pants, as I did the same with my own.

I slid my pants off along with my boxers, leaving myself entirely unclothed. I averted my eyes to look at Antonio. I watched as he slid off the clothing that covered his lower half. I bit my lip, anticipating the sex we were about to have.

He threw his clothing on the floor, the sound of his belt hitting the edge of the dresser ringing in the room.

I felt Antonio grab each side of my hips, lifting them a little. I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach, it felt like our first time all over again.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, noticing the contrast of my pale skin and his lightly tanned skin.

Antonio leaned down once more to catch my lips with his own, moving them against mine. I moaned a little from the pleasant feeling kiss.

After an almost two minute long kiss, he leaned back up, steadying himself and making sure he had hold of my hips enough.

I looked up at him a blushed a little, biting my lips and nodding to give him the go-ahead.

Antonio smirked in return, thrusting his hips forward to start entering me.

The instant stimulation felt amazing enough to over-ride the slight pain from not having sex for so long. I inhaled deeply, letting a silent moan escape my mouth just barely.

I looked into Antonio's mesmerizing green eyes, which were now a bit glazed over from pleasure. I smirked and clenched my insides around his dick, making him groan a bit before thrusting forward into me, getting all of his length inside of me.

He took his hands off of my hips, putting his hands in mine and began thrusting in and out.

I wrapped my legs around his waist tighter, wanting to get him inside me as deep as possible. Each time he would enter me, I would press my hips into his, ensuring he got in me to balls-deep.

It felt so amazing to have in me after so long, it was like I was extra sensitive now since I hadn't been receiving any sexual stimulation. I heard him moan loudly as I clenched and unclenched my muscles to pulsate around his dick, creating more pleasure for the both of us.

Antonio sped up his thrusts, making them much harder and deeper. I don't know if he did it on purpose or not, but he started to ram into my sweet-spot over and over again. He was hitting it so hard it actually made my prostate throb a little, but it quickly turned into that incredible pleasure.

My hands seemed to grip the sheets below my on their own. I dug my fingers into them as Antonio continued the pleasurable abuse to my rectum, making it impossible for me _not to be moaning. _

_In fact, I was damn near screaming from how good it felt. _

Antonio was hunched over, both hands at each side of me on the bed to balance himself as he rammed himself in and out repeatedly. He was moaning pretty fucking loudly, especially when I was moving my hips along with his, creating more friction for him.

Before I knew it, the room was filled with both of our voices moaning loudly together, something I'd never heard before. It sounded incredibly sexy to me, just to hear us both enjoying sex together. I was glad I didn't let my ego get to me, and I voiced my pleasure along with my Spanish lover.

But of course most good things must come to an end, and I felt Antonio speeding up his thrust; a common sign that he was about to cum. I unhooked my legs from around him a laid them down on the bed, spreading my legs wider.

I propped myself up on my elbows to watch Antonio go in and out of me with his long and thick manhood, groaning as he neared his completion. I clenched up my muscles, longing to feel him inside of me for as long as possible, wanting to feel that amazing friction he created inside of me when we made love like this.

I felt him thrust forward, shoving his hips against mine only to keep them pressed together like that while he came straight up inside me, filling me. He moaned loudly as shot it inside of me, prolonging his moan into different pitches.

That was when I hit my limit, just from feeling him fill me inside like that. I came straight onto his chest, releasing quite a bit.

He slipped out of me, collapsing on top of me while out chests heaved up and down from exhaustion.

I smiled at Antonio, wiping the hair out my eyes. The afterglow from my orgasm was washing over me amazingly. It was so euphoric.

He smiled in return and kissed me passionately before sitting up. "Mind if I take a shower before we crash? I'm kinda sticky…" Antonio chuckled, pointing to the bathroom door.

I laughed lightly, leaning against his shoulder. "Of course I don't mind, I'll take one too actually. I'm not a fan of letting cum stay inside of me over night. I'll take one after you."

He nodded and kissed my on the forehead before getting up to go into the bathroom.

I sighed happily, falling back onto the bed.

Finally, my sex life was back to normal.

* * *

If you enjoyed it, reviews are appreciated and I usually reply to them ^^


End file.
